


Jemstones

by Iwillshipuman69



Series: Professor XXX [2]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Charles Xavier, Bottom Erik Lehnsherr, Erik You Slut, Erik has Issues, F/M, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Charles Xavier, Top Erik Lehnsherr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwillshipuman69/pseuds/Iwillshipuman69
Summary: Charles, Erik, and Moria are a happy trio. With their dragon cubs to raise. Then a black knight comes in and he has a dragon of his own and 'frees' them from his influence. And of course, they are mad. Angry at what has happened to them. Angry at CHARLES.
Relationships: Emma Frost/Sebastian Shaw, Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Moira MacTaggert, Moira MacTaggert/Charles Xavier
Series: Professor XXX [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806199
Kudos: 3





	Jemstones

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Treasure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/666888) by [professor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor/pseuds/professor). 



"Someone is here," Charles said. As he tells his lovers to grab their weapons and protect their children. "Wow. This place is amazing." A blonde dragon woman said. "It's almost as if impressive as yours." Her companion said. "Careful Hiram. Might get jealous." She said with a smirk. "Don't worry. You'll always be my favorite dragon, you exquisite creature." He said with a grin. 

"Who are you?" Charles demands. "Wow. A fellow dragon lives here." Emma said. "Didn't think they would be so...small," Shaw said looking at how he could probably take him in fight if he wasn't a dragon. "Well, dragons come in many shapes and sizes," Emma said. "Charles?" Erik asks. "Do you need help with this," Mora said sheathing her sword yet still remained naked. "I think we interrupted these lovers' private time," Hiram said. 

Emma was about to say something when she could sense Charles' influence inside of the soldier's minds. "My my. You have been a VERY busy dragon," Emma said with a smirk. "mind control?" Hiram asks. "Oh most definitely." She said. "Our Lord would never do anything so horrible," Moria said. Soon Emma tilted her head and suddenly Erik and Moria were both rubbing their heads. "Oh my god. That's exactly what he did." Erik said horrified.z

Then Moria...Moria got MAD.

"You used me. You used us. You absolute bastard!" Moria said. "Oh, dear. Did I ruin your little happy life." Shaw said with a smirk. Erik of course was absolutely silent while Moria was showing her anger towards him. "I don't know why you are mad. You certainly didn't have complaints when I had my cock inside you." Charles said tilting his head. 

"Why did you do this? Why have you kept us all this time?" Moria demands to know. "Because I found you to be rather beautiful my dear. I consider you both my treasures." Charles said.

"My god. You don't even see what you did was wrong, do you? Even worse...you don't even care!" She said. Charles can feel her rage and simply waits until she cools down to talk to her. 

Erik in the meantime was disturbingly quiet. Then he turns his head to his dragon cubs. "Why are you really here?" Erik asks turning his attention to Shaw and Emma. "Well since you asked so nicely. We were traveling together. We found this cave to protect us from the elements. In case you haven't noticed. It is raining out there." Shaw said.

"And are you using him as a slave as well?" Mora asks her. "Oh no, darling. Not all dragons are like Charles." Emma said. "I am more than happy towards our arrangement though," Shaw said. "If you leave. Charles is going to put us under his control again won't he?" Erik asks. "It is a strong possibility," Emma said. 

"Erik, why are you conversing with these intruders' love?" Charles said sweetly. Trying to get him back into his bed. Both of them actually. "Please leave our cave," Charles said. Then Shaw and Emma look at each other and leave as soon as possible. Moria and Erik watch them and don't look back at Charles. "Darlings," Charles said soothingly. Moria huffs in anger as she storms off into a different part of the lair. Erik remains quiet causing Charles to be concerned. 

"Erik please say something. ANYTHING!" Charles said. "Was it real?" Erik asks. "Was what real?" Charles asks. "This. US. Was ANY of it real?" Erik asks. "Of course it was," Charles said offended that he even had to ask. "When I entered your lair. I admit. I should not have tried to kill you and steal your treasure. I acknowledge that." Erik starts off. "I understand that using your abilities on me to defend yourself was very necessary. I wanted to save you. I thought you were being held captive and was very pretty." He admits. "I know," Charles said.

"But then you got greedy you used your abilities. To have your way with me. So I wonder. If I wasn't such a good lover that day. If I wasn't such a good fuck as you claim I am. What would you have done with me? Wipe my memories? Kill me? EAT me?" Erik asks. "Of course I wouldn't have killed you," Charles said. "So I ask you again. Do you love me? Did you fall in love with me? Or did you love the idea of me? The idea of a perfect subservient lover to do as you please and produce heirs?" Erik asks.

Charles honestly didn't know how to respond to that. "Do you love the cubs that I have provided for you. Do you truly love them because you are their parent and are yours? Or do you love them simply because they exist?" Erik asks. "Why must you ask these questions, my love? After all, we have been through?" Charles asks. "I have had my hands, mouth on you. My cock inside of you. Just as you have inside me as well. After everything, we have been through. I want to know why you have used your abilities for so long. Why you didn't allow me to fall in love with you. To leave your lair to show you off to everyone I knew." Erik said.

"Erik I love you!" Charles said again. "Then why….why did the moment Moria has entered here? You did the same thing to her as you did me?" Erik asks. "Well, she was very pretty. She was your friend. She was one of your fellow knights." Charles said.

"Did I somehow dissatisfy you. Because she was a woman. You wanted one of each?" Erik asks. "Are you jealous of Mora?" Charles chuckles. "Yes. I have been inside her and I am still jealous." Erik admits. "Oh, Erik my love. You are one of my treasures who I value greatly." Charles said.

"Tell me. Do you plan on doing this to every stranger? If Shaw did not have Emma. Would you have done it to HIM as well?" Erik asks. Charles ponders on this. "Yes," Charles said bluntly. "At least you're honest," Erik mutters. "I have never hurt you unless you have asked. I never once made you feel unsafe. I have loved you the entire time you have been here." Charles said.

"I know you would not. I will ask you questions. And you WILL answer them. Truthfully and honestly. Because it's the least you can do. You owe us that. You owe ME that!" Erik said letting his emotions get the better of him. Then he sighs and regains his composure.

"Can you communicate with Emma. Did you see if she plans on returning to kill us all and steal the treasure?" Erik asks. "I have and she has no ill will towards us," Charles said. "She also has mentioned that if we wish to join them for a round of sex. They would happily let us join them. Shaw thinks you would look good on his sucking him off." Charles said.

"Did he now," Erik said. Charles tries to walk closer to him. To try to touch him and bring him to their bed. Erik walks back a little. Not in fear but in frustration. "Damn it Charles can't you see that what you did was wrong. That we are MAD at you. That we DESERVE to be mad!" Erik said. 

Charles remains quiet and lets Erik talk some more. "I understand that you brought out my darker desires. And I have enjoyed every last one of them. I enjoyed what we have done here. However please understand that this is not humans usually do this." Erik said. 

"But we are not normal. Our relationship is unconventional. You have given me a family. You have made me moan as I have never before." Charles said. Erik hears him. "Do you love me?" Erik asks once more. "Yes!" Charles said. "Why have you never shown us off to other dragons. Is this because you are ashamed of us?" Erik asks. "No!" Charles said in horror. "It's because I feared they would want to steal you from me," Charles said. "Because I am greedy and selfish. Because I never wish to leave this cave again now that I have you and Moria to warm my bed." Charles admits. 

"I...I believe you." Erik admits. "Is the way Dragons love the same way humans do?" Erik asks. "Perhaps," Charles said. "Tell me you love me," Erik said. "I love you so much, Erik," Charles said. Then Erik walks away from Charles some more. "I...I'm not going to leave this place. I...need space. Give me that. Please. Just give me time." Erik said BEGGING at his dragon lord. Charles has heard Erik moan and for him. Normally he would enjoy seeing him beg. This was different though. He for the first time did not like the way Erik was begging. It made him sad. "Alright," Charles said. 

Soon Erik joins Moria in here part of the lair. "Are you still mad at him?" Erik asks. "I don't know," Moria admits. "Are you?" She asks. "Yes. Of course, I am!" Erik said. "Do you want to leave?" Erik asks. "Honestly...no," Moria asks. "He has kept us. He loves us in our own way. I want to stay mad at him. It's just so hard. Despite everything, he has done to us. I am finding it hard." Moria said rubbing her temples. "I have given him children. A family. And after everything that has happened to us. What he did to us. I am jealous of you." Erik admits with a chuckle. 

"What?!? Why?" Mora asks. "Because he took one look at you and he didn't hesitate to have you in his bed. He toyed with me a bit when we met." Erik said. "You have also been inside of me. God, I always thought you were handsome but…" Moria struggled to find the right words. "You felt good too. Being inside of you. Hearing you moan." Erik said softly. Moria gets wet at the way Erik describes their passionate love affair. 

"God he really broke us did he," Moria said. "I think we were always like this. Charles just brought it out of us " Erik said. "Do you love him? Do you think you could love him if he gave you a chance?" Moria asks. "I have had a taste of him. He has had a taste of me. I don't think I can run away. I don't think I could ever leave my children. Or take them with me." Erik admits.

"I don't know if I could either," Moria admits. "I think...I think I'm with child. And I don't know if it's yours or Charles." Moria said. "Does it matter?" Erik asks. "Honestly...no," Moria admits. They were silent for a few moments. 

"You said you thought I was handsome. Do you still want me?" Erik asks. "Do you still want me?" Moria asks. "I meant what I said about your beauty," Erik said. "Do...do you still wish to be inside of me?" Moria said leaning in. "Yes. And you? Have you always desired me to be inside of you?"Erik asks as he leans in a little as well. " Truth be told...yes," Moria said. "Could you love me?" Erik asks. "I think I already do," Moria asks. "I...think I might have some feelings for you as well," Erik said. Soon they crash their lips together. He wraps his arms around her and then he pressed her back up against the wall. 

"We're truly broken, aren't we. He broke us." Erik laughs as they break for air. "Yes. Maybe we were always truly like this." She said laughing as well. Then she looks Erik in the eyes. "Take me." She whispers. "Tell me what you want," Erik said. "I want you inside of me. Take me up against the wall." She said. Soon he lifts her up and she wraps her legs and arms around him. "My god you're strong." She said. "So are you," Erik said. "Thank you." She said.

"I'm going to try to be gentle," Erik whispered. They kiss again. Then she looks him in the eyes again. "I know." She said closing her eyes. Then he enters her. "God, you're huge. I have no idea how I can have you inside me." She said. "All that time together. Have stretched you out." Erik said. "You feel so good." She said. Erik waits for her to get used to him. "Okay. I'm ready." She said. Then he thrusts his hips. Then she tries to match his movements with hers. "Moria," Erik said with a growl. "I know. Fuck." She said. 

They have been soldiers together. Comrades in arms. Yet somehow Charles has brought out this sexual tension they never knew they had for one another. Soon they both wouldn't last much longer and they both came together. "Fuck." Erik mutters. "Damn...he broke us," Moria asks. "I know….next time. We should do this on our bed." Erik said. "We...we have to talk to him don't we," Moria said. "Eventually. Just...not right now." Erik said. "Were we always this horny?" Moria asks. "No. I think it's because all that time Charles had us warm his bed unleashed our most depraved desires." Erik said. 

Hours soon go buy. Charles patiently waits for Moria and Erik to return. Return to him. Perhaps Erik and Moria were right. Maybe he did go too far. Now..now he is afraid of losing the very people say means to him the most. 

Soon Erik and Moria return to Charles. "You...you're still here. You're both still here." Charles said softly. "I...please don't go," Charles said. "We have thought this over. Although we are mad at you. We...would not know how to quit you if we wanted to." Moria said. "And we really don't want to," Erik admits. Charles sighed with relief. "But there are going to be some ground rules. No using your abilities to brainwash us." Erik said. "We take you to meet our fellow soldiers so there won't be others to try to follow us and save us," Moria said. "If you want to add another person into our…..relationship. We want to help pick." Erik said with a growl. 

"We want to take charge occasionally," Moria said. "We want to discuss the offer Emma mentioned later on," Erik said. "We also want to leave the lair sometimes. Occasionally go SOMEWHERE." Moria said. "Date night," Erik said. "We also would not mind if you wore outfits occasionally," Moria said. "Why? You don't like me naked all the time." Charles asks. "We would like to take it off you. We wouldn't mind if you do the same for us." Erik said. Charles blushed at the idea. 

"Okay. Okay, my treasures. I'll do it." Charles said agreeing to their terms. "Good. Now go to our bed. And warm it up for us." Erik said. "You're up for another round?" Moria said looking down at the cock that was inside of her earlier. "Yes. And I have a few ideas I would like to try." He said with a smirk. "Like?" She asks. "You sit on his face. While I suck on his cock." Erik said with a smirk. "My god you truly are depraved." Moria laughs. Erik chuckles with her. "Well to be fair...I've had a dragon put his cock in my ass far longer than you have."

**Author's Note:**

> Saw this Cherik fic where Charles is a dragon and kinda brainwashed Erik and later on Moria. I really hope that the person who wrote Treasure sees this and likes it. And if you have not read it. Holy shit!


End file.
